


A Captain's Check-in

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hera's a Great Leader, Hugs, Parental Hera Syndulla, She Cares About Her Crew/Family, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Hera's a natural leader, by definition, and its what got her a loyal band of rebels that she hauls around on The Ghost.  But, it's also her nurturing and caring nature that keeps them around.  This, of course, includes checking-in on their current state of mind.





	A Captain's Check-in

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> I feel like it's been ages since I've posted a Rebels fic. I plan on coming back to it. I really do. 
> 
> However, in honor of May the 4th, and to pay homage to the first series that got me writing fanfics, I scribbled up something quick.
> 
> I hope you like it :D
> 
>   
> 

  


There are many things that make a leader, a leader. Courage, of course. Heroism for sure. The ability to strategize, for certain. The capacity to lead, a given. But, what makes people follow, is knowing that they matter, not just being felt like another cog in the wheel. 

Every individual is distinct, with their own set of uniqueness, wanting to be recognized for their capabilities, longing to be looked upon as if they served a purpose, and was meaningful, at least to someone. When all of these needs are met, it strengthens them, and generates loyalty to whomever honors that individual in that manner. Whoever that is, has the ability to generate followers. Followers who someday will strengthen in their own resolve, and lead others in the same way they've been led. Leaders building leaders. 

And, by that very definition, that, was what Hera was. At least to her crew.

Her rag-tag group of rebels, or delinquents to the Empire, were just a bunch of broken souls, with a will to fight, but helpless to do so. Until she came along. Her first follower was just a droid. Not humaniod or living, but somehow, through years of being treated nearly like an individual, Chopper became one of Hera's first and most loyal follower. Then, came Kanan. An ex-force user who feared getting caught, and became nothing but a drunken cargo pilot. That was, until he met Hera, who inspired him to be the best of himself. Then, was Zeb. Zeb was all Kanan's doing. Kanan was far from being ready to lead anyone, but his heart was big and his natural ability to say the right things came in handy. He won over the Lasat, who had nearly lost himself at the thought of failing his people and those that had fallen under his watch. Then, came Sabine. For her, her on-boarding can be attributed to the nurturing souls that Hera and Kanan were. Their maturity and kindness gave the broken Mandalorian a home, with people who appreciated her will to fight for what she believed in, and didn't care about her past. Then lastly, came Ezra. He too, was an addition brought on by the parental Twi'lek and Jedi. A boy without a family, who wanted to make a difference, but was alone and in need of guidance, until them.

Eventually, each member of the crew became leaders, as they branched out of their shells, echoing the sentiments and beliefs of a certain Twi'lek and Jedi. Hera was proud of them all. She also cared about them greatly. They weren't just a crew of rebels, they were family. And family takes care of each other. 

After any battle, mission, or difficult situation, Hera always took it upon herself to check-in with everyone to see how they were doing. In the beginning, her concerns were more than what anyone expected of a typical ship captain, but was later much appreciated. The kids, especially, occasionally called her "mom," because of it. 

So, today, like any other day after an intense confrontation with Imperial troops and dark force users, Hera made her rounds. She normally would try a different way of phrasing her inquiry, just to make things different. At the present, she changed up her typical "How are you feeling?" to a lighter question. This time, she chose to ask "Where's your heart today?" 

  


At first, she checked-in with Chopper who stood next to her. 

He made some whirring noise and beeps, then made some wild movements with his arms. 

Hera just chuckled at his sarcasm, then patted him on the head. He was fine.

  


She then moved on to Kanan, her partner-in-crime.

"With you, Hera. Always," he responded lovingly.

Hera smiled at him with adoration and love, then gave him a swift kiss. He was fine too.

  


She then went in to check on Sabine.

"Um. In my chest? Safe where it belongs?" she answered straight-fowardly with a questioning look.

Hera just rolled her eyes, kissed her on the head and let the Mandalorian girl continue on with whatever the she was working on that day. She was fine too.

  


Hera then went to find Zeb.

"In my stomach, as it eats is way through my body. I'm starved. Can we stop for food soon?" he complained.

The Twi'lek shook her head but smiled, then patted him lightly on the arm.

"Soon Zeb. Soon."

He was fine too.

  


Four down, one to go. Hopefully she'd get five for five. 

  


She then knocked on Ezra's door, and when she heard him say "It's open," she walked in. The room was dark and Ezra just sat there with his saber in his hands, fiddling with its mechanical parts. When she sat down beside him and asked him the same question, he turned to her with almost a pained look in his eyes.

"Um...in a deep dark hole where no one can find it again?" the boy answered sarcastically, as he tried to add a bit of a playful tone to it.

"Oh Ezra," she said, as she pulled the boy close in her arms. 

Hera knew better. She knew everyone on her ship, and she could easily read their emotions. At the heart-warming gesture, Ezra couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh, as a slow trickle of tears ran down his face. Hera knew that out of everyone, Ezra usually wore his heart on his sleeve. It was painful for her to see him hurt like this, and normally he wouldn't let anyone know. She was sure Kanan felt it, but he usually let the boy have his space until Ezra was ready to talk.

After a few minutes passed, Ezra pulled away and wiped his face across his arm.

"Thanks, Hera."

"That's what I'm here for," she said as she ruffled his hair.

She didn't push it. She knew that he'd open up to her or Kanan when the time came. That, was another important thing that made Hera approachable and respected. She knew where the lines to cross were, and was fully aware when not to cross them. This was one of those times.

Satisfied that he was feeling much better, she got up and returned back to her other duties. Hera then felt content, at having accomplished the most important task of the day.

Ezra was fine now too.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com) for other news and fandom related stuff. (I'm dreamsescapeus)


End file.
